Hive Dragons Dread
by NullSilver2005
Summary: Null Banerunners story. After his mother was killed by a dragon and was left for dead he was found by his father Tornen the Hive Dragon. Follow the story of Nulls adventures in Fairy Tail as he fights to keep his new family safe from his enemies wizards, demons, and dragons alike. This is not a cross over I am using weapons from the game Destiny in Fairy Tail I don't own either.
1. Chapter 1

As I lay on the ground in pain and sadness I her flaps of giant wings coming closer but I don't move for I don't care. The flapping gets closer until I hear something big land on the ground a ways away. I can hear and feel the massive foot steps as the giant creature approaches yet I don't care for I can't move and keep staring at the blue sky. **"I'm surprised he let you live boy."** A deep voice that shook the earth said towards me. I do not answer for I am to weak. **"You know it's very rude to not even talk to your own father."** The voice says. "Some father." I mumble even though it hurts to even to whisper.

The creature decides to look down at me so our eyes meet. What I see in his dragon face and eyes is anger. **"Do you not think I wish I was here to stop him from killing the person I loved most."** The Dragon yelled at me. I try to look away but I grunt in pain from turning. I then say "then where were you." **"Off fighting a war to keep you and your mother safe."** "Well fantastic job doing that." I said Sarcastically after he gave his reason. We just stare at eachother after that for a couple minutes.

The dragon sighs and then picks me up with his claws as I grind my teeth in pain from him moving me. He then takes off into the sky leaving the destroyed house that used to be my home. "Where are you taking me?" I say to my father. He replies back in saying **"I am taking you with me into the mountains to train you of course."** "Why in the hell?" I say. **"Don't you want to avenge the ones that you have lost?"** He says to me while flying towards some far away mountains. "No." I say weakly. **"And why would that be?"** "What does revenge does it bring back those that you have lost no what does it do, nothing." I tell him right as I fall into unconsciousness.

When I awake Ian laying on a blanket in a cave with a Dark Green fire near by. I can tell it's dark outside so I have probably been asleep for awhile. **"So you're finally awake."** I turn my head to see my dad laying down in the cave near by. "How long have I been asleep?" I ask him. **"Five days."** He says to me. Five days I think to myself well that's the longest I have ever slept before. **"You should be fully healed from your near death experience."** I look up and close my eyes thinking about what to do now he said he was going to train me. why? I decide to ask. "Why did you say you are going to train me." I say as I get into a sitting position and look up at him he looks at me and sighs. **"Because I can no longer protect you so I am going to teach you how to teach yourself."** I stare at him for a while longer before getting on my feet and start walking towards the cave entrance. "So let's get started then." I say as I look back at him he smiles and gets up and follows me out and takes the lead and says. **"Follow me."** Looking ahead.

I follow walking at his side for about 10 minutes we come to what looks like a open area next to the side of a cliff with a view of other mountains which was just a beautiful image to behold even at night with the moon out. **"This will be where we will train."** He said snapping me out of looking at the mountains. "So what are you going to train me to do?" I ask him as he walks a little away then faces me and says. **"To teach you magic."** "What type of magic is that?" I say as I raise my eyebrow at him.

 **"Hive Dragon Slayer Magic."** He says in delit. Then I ask "what's that?" **"It's a magic that only can be taught to humans buy a dragon or having a dragon lacrima put in your body, it will give you the power to take on the aspects of a dragon and because you are part dragon you will be more powerful than most humans that are taught this magic."** **"Also Hive Dragons use Dark Green fire which causes an effect on anything it touches, this effect is that it will destroy the object entirely turning it to dust that's why they they call this magic the flames of death or decay."** He explains to me. I nod in understanding then say to him that I am ready to learn. He smiles and says. **"Good know eat this dead human corpse."**

As he throws the dead body of a girl on the ground in front of me. I look at the body then to my Father and back again then say. "Thirst off where did you get a body and why do you want me to eat it?" He just grins like a dick and says. **"I got the body a little while before you woke up from a nearby town and you need to eat it because it's how you are going to get magic energy."** "Ok but why does it have to be a girl?" I say to the dragon who is still grinning like an idiot. **"Well to answer that question it's because female flesh tastes better than male flesh."**

He answers with a hint of pervertedness i just stare at him before saying. "This is going to rub off onto me isn't it?" I say to him as he starts laughing. **"Probably."** He respondes still laughing like a bitch. I just sigh and get on my knees and look at the dead body of the girl. I decide just to do as he says and starts eating it. After tasting the flesh and blood in my mouth I look up at my dad with a confused face covered in the girl's blood. "Why does it taste so good?" I ask him he replies by saying **"it's the dragon in you my boy."**

He tells me still smiling that smile that's starting to annoy me so I glare at him before going back to finish eating the corpse. After i'm done eating I get up and wipe the blood from by face and lick my hands clean feeling energised and ready for action. I turn to the dragon who has been waiting patiently. After looking me up and down then looking at my eyes for a moment he smiles satisfied and stands up. "Why were you looking at my eyes?" I asked. He answers by saying. **"Look for yourself."** He then holds up his hand and makes a mirror. As I look at my eyes I notice they aren't blue anymore there dark green with slits as pupils just like my dads. "Dragon eyes?" I say in curiosity my father just nods his head in yes. He then dissipates the mirror.

 **"Now it's time to show you the Hive Dragon Roar."** He says to me. **"Watch closely now."** As he starts collecting magic in his mouth he cocks his head back breathing in before yelling. **_"Hive Dragon Roar."_** Once he says those words a dark green magic circle appears in front of his mouth as flames the same color shootout hitting the center of a mountain and exploding leaving a giant ass crater where the mountain used to be. "Wow that was incredible." I yelled in aw at the power my father has. **"Now it's your turn my son."** He said with a big smile on his face. "Ok I'll do my best, ready." I ask he nods and I get ready to use the spell. _"Hive Dragons Roar."_ I yelled as the same magic circle and flames shoot out off my mouth towards another mountain. As the flames hit it makes a not as big explosion but still impressive. As the dust clears there's a big hole in the mountain.

 **"Looks like you blew up the front side of the mountain good job."** He says smiling at me. "Thanks dad." I say a little out of breath. **"Now we will stay here and you will practice that Roar for another five hours."** He says to me with a grin. "Fine but when I am done I have done better than you." I say as I point at him he just laughs and says. **"Like that will happen."** "Watch me." I say grinning like a maniac as I get ready to blast the mountains again.

What do you think of this if you like it please leave a review if you want me to add a OC of yours I will try.

But whever or not anyone likes my story I will still keep posting chapters.

So see you next time I am NullSilver.


	2. Chapter 2 Weapons of Sorrows

A month has passed since my dad has brought me in and started training me Hive Dragon Slayer Magic and it has been hell training with him. He has been teaching me new moves but he grinds them into me like there's no such thing as the word rest. Thirst he would wake me up early in the morning before the sun came up and make me run 50 miles in a certain amount of time or he will beat me to a pulp. Then after that he would teach me the new move then make me fight him with it after a bit of practice before until the sun went down. By the time we would make it back to the cave I would walk five feet and then pass out from exhaustion on the floor. And this has gone on for that month learning a new move every week but today would be a little different from previous training.

" **Hey wake up Null it's time for another day of wonderful training."** I heard my asshole of a dad say to me in a cheery voice. I groan. "God damn it can't to let me sleep in for once you overgrown lizard bastard." I say in my tired voice while laying on my face. " **Nope! You got training so get your lazy ass up and let's go for a 100 mile run."** He says to happily that I think he enjoys seeing me suffer until I realize. "What!? What do you mean 100 miles I thought I was doing only 50." I yelled at him forgetting being tired from this new and terrible news. " **Well I planed for every month I would double the distance until I say so."** He said in a serious voice meaning there was no bargaining with him over this.

"Oh god this training is going to kill me." I say with tears running down my face after I face planted on the ground. This causes my giggly bitch of a father to laugh like there's no tomorrow. " **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god that is so funny I don't know how long it has been since I laughed that hard."** He said in thought with his big claw under his chin. "Knowing you not very long." I mumble to him with a straight face. " **Now time for training around the same amount of time with a little more since you will be running a little further ok ready."** "No" " **Oh cheer up and get to it or I'll beat you up twice as bad as last time."** He said with a big smile I glared at him for a couple seconds before sighing. "Fine, I'll get to it." I say right before I start running at top speed. For if I don't make it back in time I will get beat up more than last time and last time sucked.

It has been about over five minutes or more and I have just left the halfway point. Usually that's where I would finish and he would fly me back to our training grounds. But because he increased the distance I have to go there and back in LIMITED FUCKING TIME. Which even though I have gained massive amounts of speed from training but it still will take a while to run 100 fucking miles. "Damnit dad." I yell before I grit my teeth and run faster than before I only had a little time left. Some time latter I am running as fast as I possibly can and after one more second I crash out of the forest. And run head first into my dad hitting my head full force knocking me unconscious.

When I finally wake up it feels like I fell one hundred feet on my head. I groan as I slowly get up with a hand on my head. When my head isn't hurting that badly any more I look around and see my father smiling right at me right where he's laying. I think the worst. "Oh god please tell me I made it in time." I yelled pleadingly to him and all he does is smile wickedly which just makes me worry even more. "Please just answer me the suspense is killing me." I scream at him and he chuckles at me. " **You made it with a minute to spare."** He says to me still smiling and I let out a sigh of relief then I turn on him. "Why the hell did you do that you jerk." I yelled at him in anger for making me worried that I didn't make it. He just laughs. " **Hahahahaha because it's fucking hilarious."** He said still laughing. I sigh again 'this sucks' I think.

Then all of a sudden a dead body falls on me. "The hell was that for you ass." I say as I push the dead body of the girl of me. " **Heh heh because it's always funny to see your reaction."** He says with that pervertedness of his. "Why do you always feed me girls you pervert." I say to him while glaring into his big dark green eyes that are similar to mine. " **I just want my son to have the best meal."** His answer has me raising an eyebrow at him. "Really, are you just trying to rub off onto me." I say to him plainly. " **Maybe."** I sigh. "Of course you are, dick." I sigh again and decide to just eat my meal so we can get this training going. So I kneel down and start tearing and biting of the flesh from the body and eating it and I am not finished until I've picked the bones clean. After I am done I stand back up and wipe the blood off me and turn to my father who is still smiling done to me showing his sharp teeth.

" **Ok since you're done eating it's time to get you a weapon of sorrows."** He says seriously. "What's a weapon of sorrows?" I ask him confused what type of weapon it could be. " **A weapon of sorrows is something that every Hive Dragon receives at a certain age, these weapons are powerful and dangerous weapons, but there always different for every Hive Dragon."** He explains to me. "So this weapon that I'll receive what will its power be like?" I ask him. " **Well."** We said in deep thought. " **I don't know what you could get but it could be from shooting explosive bullets to the weapon taking your health to do more damage."** He said to me which made me want to get my weapon of sorrow so much I could barely contain my excitement. "Well let's get me my weapon of sorrows already." I yell in excitement ready to get a incredibly weapon of mass destruction.

" **Ok, ok calm down now listen to what I am going to tell you."** He said to me now with a serious expression on his face. "Ya I am ready to do this." I excitedly yell. " **Now sit down."** I sit down like he said. " **Now close your eyes and concentrate."** I do as he says and the next time I open my eyes I am in total darkness. " **Null can you hear me?"** I hear my dad say to me. "Yes." I replied back. " **Good now tell me what you see."** I look around and still find darkness everywhere. "I can't see anything it's pitch black." I tell him but right after I say that I see something. "Wait now I see something." I say to my dad while trying to figure out what I am seeing.

" **What is it?"** He asks me. "I am not sure." I say back. As I can start seeing clearer I see what looks to be a thorny vine going out of the ground and going up. "I see a thorny vine." I say as I can see more and more as the seconds go by and as I can see what the vine connects to at the top is a rose the color of blood. "I see a red rose." I say to my dad. "What should I do?" I ask him and after a couple seconds I hear him mumble. " **Interesting, very interesting. Well go up to the rose and grab it."** He says to me so I do as he says and walk up to it and pluck the rose and look at it then all of a sudden it starts glowing Dark Green like my magic it's so bright I have to cover my eyes and when the glowing stops instead of a rose there's a big ass hand cannon in my hand. It's a steel gray color with spikes coming out of it like the thorns on the rose vine and at the end of the cannon on both sides are what look just like my Dark Green eyes but glowing, and at the end of the barrel it's also glowing the same color as are a few other spots on the gigantic gun. "What the hell is this." I say to myself in only a whisper.

" **What is what?"** I hear my dad say to me. "The weapon it's so weird." I say back to him. " **Then wake up and show it to me."** He tells me. I agree and close my eyes and concentrate as I wake up and then I open my eyes and I am back in the real world we're my dad is waiting patiently. " **Show me your weapon of sorrows."** He says to me. "Uhh how do I do that?" I ask him sheepishly. He just sighs and says. " **Concentrate your power into your hand and will it to take the shape of your weapon."** I nod and do what he said and poof it's in my hands, the giant hand cannon. This surprises my father. " **I can't believe it, it's the hand cannon Thorn."** He says in surprise. "Why are you so surprised?" I ask him. " **It's one of the most powerful weapons or sorrows of all time."** He replies to me which causes me to look over the weapon now name Thorn.

I then get an idea I point it at a tree and pull the trigger. When it fires the knockback is so strong that it shoots my hand up and knocks me over. "Wow this things got some kick to it." I say to myself. " **It has way more than just kick to it son look at the tree you shot."** I am confused by what he said so I do as he says and look at the tree I shot. And what I see is amazing the tree is dying from decay sucking the life out of it with a green glow covering every part of it. "It's just like our magic." I state to my dad. " **Yes it is very alike but more dangerous."** He says. "How is it more dangerous?" I ask him confused. " **Well our magic causes a lasting effect that damages an enemy over time but it where's off after a while, but that's not the case with the Thorn if you get hit by its spikes even if it's just a scratch they will be marked by the Devourer and will be devoured over time until they either die or the master of Thorn makes it stop."**

After he's done talking about Thorn he has a serious look on his face. "So this thing is a killing machine." I ask him even though I think I already know his answer. " **Yes."** Still serious then something that I heard him say makes me confused. "You said spike what do you mean by that?" I ask with a puzzled look on my face. He looks at me and says. " **Point it at the ground and shoot."** I am even more confused when he said this with a straight face so I do what he said and get up point the gun at the ground and pulled the trigger. Which knocked me on my back from the knockback. "Ow." As I get up rubbing my back I see it. A black steel colored metal spike is stuck in the ground with the magic of Decay coming off of it. "My god." Is the only thing I could say at the moment. "This is amazing." " **Hehe you could say something like that."** In my head I was thinking of all the badass things I could do with this gun but was interrupted from my thoughts when my dad said. " **Time to go back to training."** In a cheerful voice.

This caused me to slump a bit now remembering that I had to finish training. "Why God." I ask as I look to the sky with my hands in the air. My dad just laughs. " **Come on today's training is almost over."** This makes me think I could finally get some sleep. "Really?" I ask him. " **Yep all you have to do is defeat a Hive Knight."** He said smiling and started counting down from five.

 **Five.** "What do you mean Hive Knight"

 **Four.** "Is it some person you picked up."

 **Three.** "Why are you counting down in the first place."

 **Two.** "You know what bring it."

 **One. "Hope your ready for a beating of your life."**

"Wait what." Then all of a sudden a big door frame fell from the sky and landed right in front of me. Then it opened and what stepped out was a giant creature wearing red armor with three green glowing eyes and it smelled like a dead body. "This is a Hive Knight it's huge." I yelled but the Knight then tried to crush me with his big sword that I just barely managed to dodge it quickly started swinging trying to kill me so I had to move faster than it. " **This is your last training for today so try not to die."** My dad said just sitting there as I am nearly cut in half by that sword. "Damnit dad really." I yelled angrily at him from afar. He just snickers with an amused grin on his face.

As I realize that I'll have to destroy this thing I dodge his latest swing at me and immediately run right to him and hit him with. " _Hive Dragon Knights Fist."_ And hit him in the head but he only stumbles a little bit before swinging at me again faster than before. I am not able to dodge it so my instincts take over and lift Thorn up and catch the sword with it as the force cracks the ground under me. I grunt from the impact and back step before he could crush me with his superior strength I then use. " _Hive Dragon Roar."_ Hitting him right in the middle of the chest knocking him onto his back, and while he's getting up I ready my next attack. I start spinning around with crazy speed focusing my magic into my fist and then launching it at him with. " _Hive Dragon Boomers Punch."_ This time hitting him in the face knocking him onto his back once again. Right after it fell on the ground I rushed forward and jumped high in the air and did a frontflip bringing my heel down on his chest. " _Hive Dragon Talon."_

After that I jump back a considerable distance to rest 'doing all these moves in a row is taking it out of me.' I think in my head and when I look in front of me my hopes fall the big Hive Knight is getting back up even though I used so much magic on it. 'Aaaahhhh what am I going to do.' I scream in my head trying to figure out a way to beat it when. ' **Use Thorn you idiot.'** I hear a voice that is not my own in my head. 'The hell who's that how are you in my head?' I try to respond but the voice is not responding so I decide to take the voices advise and use Thorn. And the Knight had just gotten up so I point and shoot. The knockback makes me stumble a little but I think I am getting used to it. As for the the Knight it cries out in pain the moment the spike hits it.

Still writhing in pain the Knight charges at me in rage so I quickly dodged it and shoot it four times in the arm causing it to scream even louder and with my enhanced hearing I had to cover my ears to stop my brain exploding. But then I get hit in the chest really hard and the next thing I know is my back hitting a rock almost as hard as the swing of the sword to my chest. As I slowly and shakily get up to see the Knight charging at me full force so I raise my gun and fire three shots at it before I have to dodge but he's faster than I thought and punches me right in the chest causing me to cough up blood and go flying back and through a few trees skidding across the ground before shakily standing on my feet. As I look ahead it's running right at me again and with how weak i am right now I won't be able to dodge again. 'Is this where I die, is this where it ends.'

"No." With all the power I have left I raise my gun and point it at the incoming Knights head as immense power flows into me from everywhere and into Thorn. As me and Thorn are engulfed in the Dark Green flames of The Hive Dragon as I fire my arm shoots up from the knockback. As I watch the spike on fire fly at the Knight and hit it in the head a massive explosion throws me into the air as I see the size of the explosion. Before I hit the ground I am caught by something when I look to see who it is I smile weakly. "Thanks dad." I say to him as he starts flying towards the cave. " **I thought I would have to save you there for a second."** He says to me. "Oh so you thought I couldn't do it." I say with a smile on my face. " **You know you'll have to do this again tomorrow."** He says with a big grin on his face. "God damnt." I groan. "Well I'll be taking a nap night." I say as all the events of today taking their toll as my eyelids become heavy. " **Fine I'll wake you up in the morning."** He chuckles lightly. And with that I fall to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Death of a King

X396

It's been ten long brutally years of me training with my asshole of a father and I still can't believe that I haven't died yet from this training. Maybe it's because I am a kick ass awesome Dragon who may or may not have nearly destroyed and alternate world while training, shut up. Any way what has happened in ten years is my dad Tornen has taught me everything he knows even the more unlikeable things about him "cough" pervert "cough cough." And he's taught me how to control my power because it's very destructive I think I have destroyed about one hundred or more mountains completely so far. And today he says he has something important to talk to me about but that's later to night right now I am going to have some fun.

As I walk towards a big building in a forest that I believe to be a wizards guild and this is the place I will have some fun at. As I near the door I look at what I am wearing which is a black long sleeve shirt and black pants with boots. And around my neck I am wearing the cloak of desolation with its black nothingness aura with the mark of the devourer on the back which you can barely see. And on my head I wear my helmet that has three glowing green eyes. And on my hip is Thorn my weapon of sorrow that I am now used to the crazy knockback the thing has. As I stop right in front of the door I listen and hear that the people inside are drinking and having a good time. Well not for long. So I kick the door in and everything goes silent as I walk in and look around and it seems there's about fifty of them and they all have less magic energy combined to me Hehehe this is going to be easy.

"Hey buddy what the hell do you think you're doing kicking in our door like that and strolling in to our guild hall." A wizard yells at me before he sees my three glowing eyes and backs away in fear. "What the hell are you." Another one yells and I just look at them for five long seconds before reaching back and using my cloak and pull a giant black scythe with the same aura as my cloak and same material. All of the wizards gasp in shock and with one swing I cut in half a group of the wizards and all of them keep staring in shock as I sprint forward and slice some more to pieces with blood splattering everywhere. Finally the wizards snap out of their shock and start casting spells at me but I just easily dodge and shoot at them with Thorn before they send a couple powerful attacks my way so I just phase into the Hive Overworld and walk over behind the area where they should be and go back to earthland when I get there they are still waiting for the dust to settle and see what their attacks did and as the dust settles there's nothing there and some think they won and some are confused in where I went.

So I think it's time to attack again so I slice the wizards closest to me into tiny pieces alerting the rest I am still hear. As they start turning I decide to take them out with one attack. " _Hive Dragons Roar."_ As my attack hits the targets they scream in pain before they are turned to dust killing all of them except for one who was just barely able to put up a barrier spell. And as he stands there with shock and fear in his eyes I sprint up in front of him in a blink of an eye and bring my scythe down cutting him in half down the middle. As I let my scythe disappear I look around seeing that blood has covered every part of the guild hall and out of the courier of my eye I see something. As I turn to look it appears to be a eight year old boy with horror in his eyes I decide to spare his life as I phase back into the Hive Overworld and head to an area to go back to Earthland away from the guild of the wizards I killed. 'That was actually the fortieth guild of wizards I killed over the years'. I think in my head 'they probably have given me a nickname by now I should go and force someone to tell me what is going on in Fiore right now.'

But that can wait for another day so I use my magic to make dragon wings on my back, and jump into the air and start flying higher and higher until I breach the clouds and fly above and through them. Doing tricks in the sky just having fun the one place where I can have peace and quietness and calm myself because I just love the great big blue sky. I stay up there until the sun starts to go down as I watch the sunset it's more beautiful than it is while on the ground. I decide it's time to go back and talk to dad about whatever he wants to talk about as I fly to our cave in the mountains with a thewless mountains than ten years ago. But that's only half my fault…maybe….. ok it was mostly me but only because it was fun as hell to blow stuff up without killing a bunch of innocent people. And you may be saying you've killed tons of innocent people before. Well the guilds of wizards that I purged were full of people who have killed more innocents than me and the innocents I killed were by accident while getting used to my powers, or whenever I go on a rampage. And just know I have arrived back at the cave but dad's not here. "Dad, Dad where are you dad." I yell out around the area where I landed but then I catch his scent so I follow my nose to wherever he is.

When I find him he's at the training grounds laying down and watching the sunset over the the broken mountain tops that I did in my training hehe. As I stand there waiting for him to say something but he doesn't and right before I was going to say something he interrupted me. " **You know you could join me."** I just walk over to him and sit down even though I have already seen the setting sun so I decide to ask what he wanted to talk about. "So, what did you want to talk to me about dad." After I ask he closes his eyes deep in thought. " **I have been thinking about going back to the Hive Overworld for good."** I stayed silent and gestured for him to continue his explanation. " **You know that I am the king of the Hive and it's my duty to watch over our race and protect them from the Ahamkara, and the fact that you and I are the last of the Hive Dragons also makes us the prime targets of the Ahamkara."** I think over what he said how we are the last of our kind with enemies everywhere looking for us. "Do you want me to come with you?" I ask him in which he smiles and shakes his head. " **No you don't have to come with me I want you to live your life and have fun without having to worry about things you that you aren't ready for, but when I die you will have to protect our people."** "I'll make you proud." We just sat there smiling while looking at the sun finally fall behind the mountains, but no sooner after the light left there was a earth shattering roar.

"What the hell is that." I yelled to my dad as all of my instincts were blaring at me that something extremely dangerous is coming. " **It can't be he found us."** My father said with anger written all over my father's face. "Who found us." I yelled to my father confused on what's coming. " **An Ahamkara."** "What? This is bad isn't it." " **Null listen to me I want you to go to the cave take what's at the end and get as far away from hear as possibly."** He yelled frantically at me with worry in his voice. "I am not leaving you here to die for my sake." I yell back at him in anger. " **I made a promise to not let you die as long as I live I plan on keeping that promise."** "I am not going anywhere and you can't make me." He and I yelled at each other. " **Just stay back."** "Fine." I said as I move a ways back from him. " **He's here."** He said in a whisper. When I saw the Ahamkara land a was able to sense how much magic energy this thing had, an it was a lot so much that I don't know if me and dad could beat it. ' **Hello Hive scum.'** It spoke in our heads in the creepiest voice of all freaking time.

My father growled and got into a position ready to pounce. " **The hell you want Ahamkara."** My father yelled out. The Ahamkara just laughed really creepily that it sent shivers down my spine. ' **Isn't it obvious I want you to die.'** After it said that my father pounced onto the Ahamkara as they started ripping and biting each other until the Ahamkara through my dad at a boulder which shattered from the force of impact and then blasted my father with dark blue fire burning him and making him scream in pain. When the Ahamkara stopped blasting fire my father was still there but he was heavily wounded with his magic energy depleting by the second. ' **So your the great Hive Dragon king what a pity I thought I was going to have some fun but I looks like not.'** The Ahamkara then bit down on one of of his wounds making my dad scream in pain as the Ahamkara kept hitting spots where it hurt. I couldn't take it any more so I lifted up Thorn and shot the Ahamkara in a weak spot making him scream in pain as he was being Devoured from the inside out.

"Get away from him you son of a bitch." I yelled and fired two more shots. ' **Damn Hive pest I will kill you.'** The Ahamkara yelled with rage in its eyes. " **No Null run away you can't beat him."** My dad tried to make me run with worry the only thing in his voice. "I am not leaving you here to die and there's nothing you can say that would make me change my mind." I said to him with determination in my voice and on my face. ' **Then you shall die first.'** The Ahamkara screamed in my head but all I said was. "Bring it on." The Ahamkara roared and charged at me so I fired two more shots in rapid precision before it closed in on me. " _Hive Dragons Knights Fist."_ I punched the Ahamkara in the face frowning it a good distance away. ' **You piece of Hive.'** It screamed in my head as it flew into the air and started to charge up a breath Attack. I started charging magic into my fist and started to spin around in a circle extremely fast then releasing. " _Hive Dragons Boomer Fist."_ I launched my flying Punch attack at the same time as the Ahamkara released its breath Attack. The attacks collide in mid air canceling each other out the Ahamkara was surprised by this. ' **How.'** "Never underestimate me." I yelled before unleashing my next attack. " _Hive Dragons Roar."_ I hit the Ahamkara and cause a massive explosion.

"Yay I did it I killed that Jackass." I said in celebration until. " **Null behind you."** My father yells to me but it's already too late, the moment I turn around the Ahamkara impales me through the chest. I cough up blood as it removes its claws and I fall to my knees. ' **Looks like your out of time now die.'** The Ahamkara goes to finish me and I am afraid because I don't want to die know I want to live my life to the fullest but it looks like that's not going to happen until I hear a universe shattering Roar of anger and. " _ **Hive Dragon Nuclear Roar."**_ With that attack the Ahamkara is blown away for a while. " **Null."** I hear my father's voice full of worry but everything is starting to fade away. " **Null stay with me for a little longer."** I hear my dad talking to me then I feel a warmth flow into me as everything isn't fading away any more as my senses come back to me I see my father over me getting ready to cast a spell. "What are you doing?" I ask weakly he just looks down at me with a sad smile on his face. " **I am saving your life by giving up my own."** He says to me with so much sadness in his voice and on his face.

"What?" I ask with shock and confusion. " **This spell shall give you everlasting life forever it's the last thing I can do to protect you."** He tells me i try to say something to stop him from killing himself for my sake but I can't say anything the only thing I can do is cry as he casts the spell. " _ **Dragon secret arts: Immortal Curse."**_ As he casts the spell he starts to disintegrate and go into my body but before he is fully gone a single tear falls from his eye. " **Null I am so very proud of you and I will always be with you my son."** He says before he is gone leaving me lying on the ground with tears falling down my eyes as I get up. I hear the Ahamkara coming and hear him say. ' **Hahahaha, he gave up his life for nothing because after I kill you no one will stand in our way hahaha.** The Ahamkara laughs as my sadness turns to anger, anger towards the Ahamkara. "Shut up you fucker." I say to the Ahamkara. ' **What did you say?'** The Ahamkara asked. "I said shut up!" I yelled as my magic energy sky rockets then I hear a voice in my head.

' **Take of your seal.'** 'Why who are you.' I repeat back. ' **I am Nokris and I have been helping you whenever you need it I reside in your father's sword so take of your seal then summon me to your hand.'** The voice tells me so I do as it tells me and takes of the seal around my right forearm as my power increases again and on instinct I call out. "Decay Destroyer." After I say those words something crashes through the top of my cave and flies right into my hands. As I am able to see what it is, it a sword with the end of the handle is glowing and there's a big dark green crystal above the handle behind the blade with the back being serrated and green markings covering the blade. ' **What is that?'** The Ahamkara asked with fear in its voice I just smile and decide to kill this piece of shit with one attack as my voice becomes that of a dragon and my skin turns to black and green scales my black hair gains some green my teeth turn to fangs my nails become claws and my eyes become dragon eyes that glow dark green and finally I grow wings and a tail. The words to the spell just comes to me and then I cast it.

" _ **Dragon Slayer Secret Sword Arts: Oryx's Atomic Extinction."**_ As the spell is cast the spell I swing my sword in a circle as a spiral of flames shoots out in every direction like a wave of destruction that turns everything that it touches to dust. ' **Nooooooooooooooo!'** I hear the Ahamkara's scream as it is destroyed just like everything within a fifteen mile radius. As I finish the spell I look up into the the sky as the sun is starting to come up as I stab the sword into the ground. "From this day on I vow to kill each and every last Ahamkara in earthland to avenge my Father and my Mother." As I finish my vow I fall onto my back from exhaustion and just lay there looking at the sky as it turns to that blue color that I love so much. ' **So are you just going to lie there or are we going to pick up some chicks.'** Nokris says to me with a perverted voice I just sigh. "At least my dad left behind someone who reminds me of him just as perverted as the real thing." I say with a smile on my face. ' **So is that a yes or a no?'** Nokris asks me I just sigh. "Maybe you perverted fuck." I reply to the voice in my head that will make me want to shoot myself in the head sometimes. "But first I am going to take a nap." ' **Fine but hurry up.'** "No promises." I reply to him as I fall to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting a Fairy

X686

Nulls P.O.V.

As I was wandering through this forest during a chilling night wearing some ordinary black clothes and boots with my three eyed helmet with its glowing green eyes, and my cloak of Desolation. "I should have seen that last attack coming damn it." I grumbled as I clutch the hole through my side that hurts like fucking hell. "Cough." 'damn I am still coughing up blood it's been five hours but the wound still hasn't closed up yet.' I think in my head remembering how this all started when I went to track down and kill an Ahamkara that was sited near by. I found the Ahamkara but I didn't come out unscaved as you can tell by the five fucking hours I have been wandering around in unimaginable pain.

 **Flashback**

"Where is that piece of shit." I say to myself as I am walking through the forest a little while after I shot the the Ahamkara in the wing with Thorn my giant Hand Cannon. "It couldn't have gotten far with one wing unusable and in excruciating pain from the Mark of the Devourer." I say to myself again even though talking to yourself is pretty weird, but it's a good thing I am not alone. ' **The hell I should know maybe it died already and you passed it.'** Nokris my partner who resides in my Sword Decay Destroyer suggested to me. "I don't think so I can still sense it's magic energy even though it's quite weak from Thorn." I say out loud to myself and Nokris. ' **That's what makes Thorn so powerful it eats away at a being's energy destroying them completely until nothing's left.'** Nokris says replying back to me.

"Yay no wonder so many people are scared shitlesss when ever I explain what it does while pointing it at their heads." I laugh a little remembering those times as I continue walking. Then out of nowhere a big wolf walked out of some bushes, when I saw it in stopped and waited for it to pass. But it then looked at me with blue eyes that drew my sight to them because they remind me of mine before they turned green. We just stayed there looking at each other for a moment before a wolf howl was heard of in the distance, the wolf in front of me turned it's head and looked in the direction of the howl. "Friends?" I ask the wolf but get no response so I try again.

"Family?" this time the wolf turned it's head and nodded at me, I smile a sad smile. "It must be nice having a family." I say to the wolf as memory's of my family came to my mind as a tear falls from my eye through my mask. "Go to your family." I say to the wolf with a smile even though I am wearing a helmet, the wolf bows it's head to me and I do the same before the wolf turned and walked of but not before looking me in the eyes first. As the wolf disappears I pick up the scent of the Ahamkara close by so I started running towards it following my nose either all my other senses on high alert. In a second I hear a Roar attack about to fire in a moment and I am able to dodge the attack and fire three shots from Thorn in the direction of the Roar attack. As I listen for a sound of impact I hear two of the three shots hit the Ahamkara, soon after it screams in pain and a thud from it falling on the ground. I slowly walk towards the area where I heard it scream and find an Ahamkara body on the ground that looks dead with its eyes still open but unmoving and lifeless.

I look over the body and see that I hit it in the chest and belly, I then sigh as I lower Thorn and look at the body. But then the eyes snapped to life and looked at me with rage in its eyes my instincts yell at me to do something so I go to raise Thorn and shoot it again. But it moves quicker than me and shoots through me with a breath attack knocking me back and onto the ground and pain shoots through me. As I watch the Ahamkara barely get up with that rage in its eyes as it plans on tearing me to shreds, as I watch I feel fear but that fear then turns to anger and I use that anger to force my body to move. As the Ahamkara jumps at me I quickly grab my Sword and in unimaginable speed I rush right past it until I am kneeling on the ground in a stance that makes it look like I just swung my Sword and a second later the Ahamkara splits in half straight down the middle. I then use my Sword to help me get up while clutching were the fresh hole through me is as I start walking of leaving the corpse of the Ahamkara as the flesh is being devoured until only bones remain from my Sword.

 **End Flashback**

So that's how I got a fucking hole in my side happy because I sure as he'll ain't the only upside to this situation is I won't die but it still hurts like hell every time I move. So more than likely I am going to pass out soon and wake up to animals eating me again with my arm gone and my guts everywhere. But then I feel a familiar presence behind me and turn to see him standing there with a neutral look on his face. "What do you want?" I ask him with pain in my voice as my question puts a small smile on his face. "Hello again friend just hear to remind you of your promise to me." he said with a neutral toned voice. "Yeah, yeah I remember it still won't happen in a while so why are you here?" I ask him as each word that I say causes pain as I force myself to talk without yelling out in pain all the while leaning against a tree to keep myself from collapsing onto the ground. "I am here to help you." he says as he closes his eyes in thought. "How and why?" I ask him as the pain geyser worse and I almost pass out but stay awake through pure will as I listen to what he has to say. "How is by alerting people nearby of your presence why I would help you is because why would I not help out my friend for we do use the same type of magic." he says with a smile on his face.

"Over here I think I heard something." some person says close by. "Until next time friend." He says before disappearing and I just smile. "Same to you to friend." I say back weakly still forcing myself to smile even though it hurts. "You there who are you and what are you doing here?" The voice from before commands from behind me as I slowly turn to see three figures standing before me. The first was a tall teenage young man with medium-length, wavy and spiked dark-blond hair; he had thick eyebrows and very prominent eyelashes, For attire, He donned a black turtleneck, over the top of which he wore a leather jacket with a folded, fur-trimmed collar and breast pockets on either side. He also wore simple pants with frayed hems and plain black shoes. The second was an older man who also had blond hair with an eye patch over his right eye and was wearing a cape with big shoulder pads and a long sleeve shirt and black pants. The third was a very well-built young man; his head, somewhat rectangular in shape, was covered with messy hair on its top. He dressed himself in a sleeveless top with a belt and trousers.

"Didn't you hear us who are you?" The third man said but before I could reply to there questions the pain overtook me and I fell forward but before I passed out I say a little girl with long hair behind the three men. And with that I fell on the ground face first with my helmet coming of in the process and rolling to the feet of the little girl I saw then blackness.

Mavis P.O.V.

As I came up from behind Yuri, Precht, and Warrod I see the form of man about six feet tall wearing black clothes and a black cape that seems to shimmer with nothingness. What was most drawing to him is the helmet on his head with three glowing green eyes that we have heard rumors about a demon with three glowing eyes who has destroyed many guilds. As I watch what will happen next the glowing eyes stop glowing and the person falls forward onto the ground as his helmet comes off and roles to my feet. "What should we do with him?" Yuri asks Precht and Warrod. "We should restrain him and call the army." Precht says to the others. "I agree this could be a dangerous individual." Warrod agreed with Precht while I had picked up the helmet and was looking at it in my hands and Yuri went to pick the fallen man up but gasped the moment he was close. "What is it?" Precht asked getting ready to attack at a moment's notice. "There's so much blood." He said in shock which got all our attention. "He's injured?" I ask Yuri as he looks at me still a little shocked from what he saw. "Yes, he's heavily injured." Yuri tells us as I think on what to do, this is a injured man that has done nothing to us but we don't know what he has done in the past and He alerted his presence to us but that does not matter at Fairy Tail.

"Let's take him back to the guild and treat his wounds." I tell them as they grab the man's arms and put them over their shoulders as we head to Fairy Tail. And I am curious about this person and what he can do like his type of magic and his story. As we get back to the guild that was just made we bring the man to the infirmary and start treating his wounds and were all surprised that he's still alive there's a hole through his chest but Precht says he has some form of regenerative powers that's kept him alive. We bandage the wound and it starts healing fast and I can finally get a good look at him he's a well built young man with black hair as I lean in to look get a good look at his face his dark green eyes snap open.

Nulls P.O.V.

As I wake up and open my eyes the little girl from before is right in front of my face but it seems that me opening my eyes scared her because she shrieks and jump apologizing for being so close to me. I stay laying down and just move my head and eyes looking around this new environment before I looked at the girl. "Where am I." I asked the girl with very long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a small ahoge; large green eyes with no pupils; peachy skin and a slight childlike build. "You're in Fairy Tail." She says with a smile full of innocence. "Is this a wizard guild?" I ask the little girl. "Yep and I am it's master." She replies happily I can tell she is very powerful from her magic energy. "You're either crazy smart or just playing with me." I say plainly to her. "A bit of both actually." She giggles as I just sigh. "Of course you are." I try to get up but fall back onto the bed with a grunt from the pain that just returned which causes the girl to get worried for me. "You shouldn't get up your injuries aren't closed yet and if you don't mind can I ask how you got them." She says to me probably curious. "Well there's nothing else to do so why not I'll tell you but you may want to sit down it's quite long." I tell her as she gets a chair and sits down near me.

"I got these wounds from a Ahamkara." I say with my hands behind my head. "What's a Ahamkara?" The girl asks me full of curiosity. "There a type of dragon species that breaths blue flames and can grant any type of wish a person has." I say to her as she processes this new information. "So these Ahamkara are dragons that can grant wishes to people then why did it attack you?" She asks with a confused look on her face. "It didn't attack me I attacked it because I was hunting it." She is still confused on why I was hunting something that can grant wishes to people. "I was hunting it because the Ahamkara are evil creatures that are like devils if you ask them to grant your wish they'll make it come true but you will be in debt to them, and death is like a blessing compared to what they do to people in there dept. The Ahamkara I was hunting I shot and severely injured but before it died it took the life force of people that were in debt to it so it could kill me and that's how I got this hole in my chest." I finish telling the girl about Ahamkara and let her process this until she has a question. "Why do you risk your life to hunt these dragons?" I think about if I should tell her the truth but decide to tell her some but not all of the truth. "My entire family was killed by the Ahamkara because of my heritage." I say not telling her that my family is of dragons.

"What is your heritage?" She asks me. "My family were the only ones who hunted and killed the Ahamkara, but know it's only me." I tell her with pain in my voice as memory's of the past come to mind and a tear falls from my eye. "I am sorry for pressing so far I can see that you're in pain." She starts thinking about something as I wipe the tear away. "Are you the one who has been destroying guilds throughout Fiore?" I am confused by her question. "What do you mean?" I ask back at her. "Well for for a long time guilds have been destroyed someone with a three eyed mask." She states fully serious about this subject I sigh before responding while looking her in the eye. "Yes that was me may I ask what they call me." I say to her as she nods before responding. "They call you Eyes of silent screams, Night reaper, and Dreadmask Death." She said the names that people have given me and I think back to the wolf from before about making a new family about settling down but my urge to kill every last one of the Ahamkara still consumes me. The girl sees me torn apart between two thing. "Would you like to join my guild?" She asks me with a big smile on her voice and this question surprises me. "Why?" I ask having never thought of joining a guild before.

"Why not I made Fairy Tail as a home for people who don't have one a place to make a new family." She says with a smile on her face and in my mind I am thinking if I should join this guild it sounds like a good place to start over. But I still need to kill the Ahamkaras left in this world. I turn to the little girl in front of me with a serious face. "I'll join but I still have unfinished business that I need to complete then I will come back and stay here." I tell the girl, she just smiles and says ok but I forgot to do something from the beginning. "Do you mind telling me your name little girl." I ask her and she smiles wider and holds out her hand. "Mavis Vermillion." She says to me and I grab and shake her hand as we're both smiling. "Null Banerunner." I introduce myself and feel that my wound is healed so I get up and start taking the badges off which causes Mavis to blush. "What are you doing?" She said which confused me at first but then it hit me she didn't know how fast I healed so I continued taking the badges off. "My wounds have healed so I am leaving." I said as I finished taking the badges of showing that my skin didn't have a scratch on it which surprised Mavis. "How did you heal so fast." She asked me as I got dressed and looked at her like she's an idiot. "Magic duh." I said to her making her realize what I said and smiled sheepishly as I put my cloak on and grabbed my helmet and put it on making the eyes glow green again and put the hood over it. "We'll see you around." I said as I went to leave until.

"WAIT!" She yelled at me making me jump. "Why the hell did you yell at me for!" I yelled back in annoyance. "You need to get your guild stamp so your an official member of Fairy Tail." Mavis said to me which just confused me so I just blinked my three eyes. "What's a guild stamp?" I ask not knowing what she's talking about, she sees my confusion and holds up a big stamp presses on a stick. "Where do you want your guild mark to be." She asks kindly I think this over with my hand on the part of my helmet where my chin would be. "Here." I say as I roll up my left sleeve to my elbow and point to the middle of my forearm. She walks over and presses the stamp against my arm and then pulls away leaving a dark green mark that looks like a mix between a dragon and a fairy with a tail. I roll down my sleeve and thank her. "I promise that in time I will come back to Fairy Tail one day." I say with a smile and while my eyes are closed, she returned the smile I bow to her before saying. "Good by master Mavis." "Good by Null." She replies back to me before I leave the guild and start heading into the woods toward my cave in the mountains.

"I should really get some armor so things like that don't happen anymore." I say out loud as I walk. ' **Then you wouldn't pass out so much.'** Nokris said agreeing to my statement. ' **But wasted opportunity.'** He said in my head. "What wasted opportunity?" I ask Nokris. ' **The opportunity where you should have raped that little girl back there didn't you see her blush.'** Nokris stated yelled at me. "You sick son of a bitch she was a little girl." I yelled at Nokris with a bit of a blush on my face. ' **So?'** He asked like he was not seeing the problem. "Don't make me get Silas out here because I will." I said to Nokris which shut him up, a few minutes passed before I spoke again. "What was with your absence when I was talking to her?" I asked him even though I think I knew what he was doing. ' **I was just…..thinking.'** He said hesitantly. "And what were you thinking about." I ask him. ' **Do you really want to know.'** He asks back at me as I thought about it. "No I would probably shoot myself in the head five hundred times if you did." I said seriously as I continued walking toward my cave in the mountains to make some armor for myself and maybe something else.

"I think if I am going to go back to that guild I will have to stop killing so much can you think of any magic I could learn that won't kill someone with a single attack?" I ask Nokris who hums to himself thinking. ' **Well I can think of one type of magic I can teach you.'** He says to me which makes me curious. "What type of magic is this?" I ask a little excited that I could have more fun with enemies instead of instantly killing them with a single attack. ' **Arc magic.'** He tells me but I don't know what Arc magic is so I ask. "What's Arc magic?" As a blue lightning bolt comes out of nowhere and hits me and electrocutes me causing me to twitch uncontrollably before falling on my face as Nokris is laughing his ass of.

' **Does….that…..answer…..your…...question.'** Nokris asks in between laughs as I groan and get up to keep walking as he continues to laugh. "SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLIC PIECE OF SHIT!" I yell at Nokris which makes him shut up until another lightning bolt hits me again ending with my face on the ground. "That fucking hurt you dick." I say to Nokris with anger in my voice. ' **Well get used to it because this is how I am going to train you.'** I groan at the thought of this happening every day for the rest of my life before getting back up and heading alone to the mountain.


	5. Chapter 5 Returning to Fairy Tail

X780

As I mine in my mountain home deep under thousands of pounds of rock I walk the mine shaft looking for a good place to start a new branch of the tunnels I come across a spot that draws me towards it. I don't know why but I have a feeling there's something important deep in the rock here so I start chipping away large portions of the rock away with each swing of my Notch Pickaxe. As I continue to mine I feel like I have found a new branch of what I have been looking for and with one more swing of my picaxe the rock came away revealing a pitch black crystal that shimmered green in the light just like my hair a bit. "Hive stone." I say to myself as I break some from the rock and collect enough for a while as I put it in a bag but that feeling that draws me to this area makes me keep mining and collecting as much Hive stone as I can. With the feeling getting stronger the more I mine until I hear something behind me as I turn around but nothing's there so I go back to work until I hear it again as I look back again wondering what it is as I slowly get back to work picking at the rock with my pickaxe. Until all of a sudden I quickly twirl around and Punch a creature in the head causing it to fall on its side as it tries to get back up. "No, bad." I say to the creeping creature with four little legs connected to a long rectangular body with a square head and black eyes and a frown on its face as the green skinned creature hisses and wiggles on the ground as I go to leave. And then all of a sudden I run right up to it and kick it in the face and then I leave with my bag full to the brim in Hive stone.

As I pass all the tunnels I have dug in this mine I think about what what I am doing with my life but I just shrug it off and head towards where I live. As I arrive at my place in the mountain I put my pickaxe on a table and take the Hive stones and start taking it out and put it in the box on the floor with the other Hive stone I found as I look at all the stones in boxes I have collected. There was Fire stones, Water stones, Sky stones, Light stones, Dark stones, Arc stones, Frost stones, Blood stones, and many other types of gems and crystals with power in them. I then hear something teleport behind me as I turn around to see red mist with Silas in the middle of it with his arms crossed as I hear another teleport to the side and see black mist and at the center of is Adam with his arms crossed to while he's leaning against the wall. As I turn to Silas Redcloud I have a scowl on my face. "The hell you assholes doing here?" I say to Silas while taking a glance at Adam. "We're here to talk to you." Silas says as I lift up the box of Hive stones and walk over to the the drawers in the wall as I slide the box into the shelf as I say. "I don't want to talk to you and I especially don't want to talk to him." I say pointing to Adam who glares at me. "And why do you not want to talk to me?" He says with anger in his voice still glaring at me.

"Well for one you talk to yourself when you think you're alone, and when going your fastest it takes you days to do the simplest things like taking a shower, you nearly drained the sea doing that." I say to him as he gets pissed of as fuck as he's growling at me but before he can attack me Silas intervenes. "What about those green dicks that keep creeping up on you and either blowing you up of raping." I shrug. "I have gotten used to them and just ignore the raping." Silas looked at me with a how do you do that look before shaking his head and continuing. "What about that guild you joined?" He asked which made me look at my dark green Fairy Tail mark on my left forearm. "I am not going back there." I said to Silas. "Come on you promised there guild master that you would go back." "I promised I would go back some day and today is not that day." I said to Silas right after he asked me. "Then when will you go back?" I think about it as the things Mavis told me a place where everyone is your family, well everyone who was my family died and I don't want to go make a new one and then loose them to. "I don't know maybe in a couple hundred more years." I said to them as they both shake their heads. "Come on Null you and me both know you need to live life again and that guild might not be there any more in a few hundred years." Silas almost yells at me which actually makes me think about it about it's better to love and lost than to never loved at all but I have walked that path and I am not walking it again. "No, I am staying here and you can't make me go." I tell them as I start to walk of as I hear a sigh from Silas before. "Hey Null!" He yells as I turn around to look at him. "Catch!" He yells as my eyes widen as a rock hits me in the face knocking me out.

A while later I slowly wake up tied up to the sound of Silas and Adam talking about me. "Ok so we agree after we throw Null through this prototype teleporter we then kill all those annoying green dicks." Silas says to Adam as he just nods as I try to get out of my restraints. "Could we take a few of his rocks?" Adam asked. "No leave his rocks alone." Silas commanded Adam. "Oh come on he won't even notice." Adam wined. "This is the guy who knew you took a single piece of rice from his ten gallon bowl of rice." "Hey what the hell are you jackasses doing!" I yelled at them still trying to get untied as Adam closes the distance in a second and kicks me in the head knocking me out again

The next time I wake up they're dragging me towards my green glowing teleporter portal which is still a prototype. "What are you doing that thing haven't been tested yet who knows what will happen." I yelled at them worried of where the portal will take me. "Then think of this as a test to see if it works." Silas said with a smile on his face making me know he was enjoying every second of this. "I bet it will teleport him high in the sky." Adam said to Silas with a grin on his face but what he said made me panic. "I can't stop myself from falling tied up like this." I yelled frantically as they both grin like maniacs. "Silas do you think we should untie him?" Adam asks Silas very calmly. "No, do you." Silas answers and asks Adam. "No." Adam says as both of them are enjoying me struggle and plead not to throw me into the portal but everything I say just makes there grins grow as they look at each other and nod. "Ready Adam?" "Of course I am are you ready Null?" They ask me as I am sweating like crazy and shaking my head as fast as I can. "Well looks like he's ready by Null." Adam says as they throw me into the portal as all I can say is. "DAMN YOU BASTARDS." As I am teleported to somewhere in Fiore.

"AAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BOOOOOM!" As I lay in the crater I created as I fell five thousand feet into the ground in a forest I am thinking of ways to get back at the fuckers who threw me through that portal. The only good thing that fall brought me was getting rid of the ropes that had me tied. "Are you ok?" I hear someone nearby ask which sounds like an old woman's voice. "Just peachy." I say sarcastically to whoever asked. "Are you injured?" The person asks me in a calm voice. "Ya I'm fine just pissed the fuck off." I say with a bit of anger in my voice as I pull myself from the crater with my left knee on the ground and my right foot on the ground as my right hand is on my right knee and my left fist is on the ground. As I look up I see a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes with a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs. As she looks over me she looks at my left arm and her eyes widen a little as I look at the Fairy Tail mark that's there as I quickly cover it with my right hand.

"So you're with those rowdy bunch." As I get up and climb out of the crater and give her a confused look. "What rowdy bunch?" I ask her as I dust myself off. "The Fairy Tail guild you're a member aren't you?" I sigh and shake my head at her. "I am not a member." She looks at me questionably. "Then how did you get that mark." I look at her wondering if I should tell her or not and I decide to tell her. "It's a long story." She then starts walking towards a tree that had the inside turn into a house, she stops half way there and turns to look at me. "Are you going to tell me or not." I smile before following her into her house and sitting down on a bed as she sits in a chair as I begin. "94 years ago I stumbled upon the Fairy Tail guild when I was heavily injured from a fight with a dragon and the master of Fairy Tail Mavis Vermillion gave me the Fairy Tail guild mark before I left for personal reasons but I promised I would come back to the guild some day." "So is today that day." The woman asked me. "Yes and no, yes I will be going back now that I am here but no in where I didn't come on my own accord." I explained but she wasn't getting something. "What do you mean on not your own accord are you saying you didn't want to come back?" She asked me as I sighed and started to tell her some of what happened.

"The reason I didn't want to come back was because of what happened around ten years ago which caused me to go into a depression that I am still affected by, the ones who got me to come here were to friends of mine who wanted me to get back out and live life." I finished telling the lady with a sad smile on my face one full of pain as I looked at my hands as a image of my hands covered in blood and shaking came to mind before going away as I closed my hands into fists and closed my eyes to think. "I think you should go to the guild they may be a rowdy bunch but they know how to accept anyone willing into their family." I smile thinking that I should at least pay Mavis back so I decide that I'll stay there for a little while before deciding what to do after. "Thanks." I say to the woman in front of me as I stand up. "You're welcome, know get out I am not fond of humans." She says sternly but that just makes my smile widen. "Why are you smiling so much know." She says to me as I start walking towards the door. "It's what you said about not liking humans. It's just I am only half human." I say as I get to the door and open it. "That's still means you're part human." She says back to me before I close the door and start walking through the forest towards Fairy Tail.

"Hmmmm." I hum out loud in thought as I walk through the forest 'I should seal my Dragon Slayer magic away so I don't accidentally kill anyone' I think to myself as I look at the seal on my right arm. "Well this will hurt." I say as I touch the seal with my left hand as a magic circle appears above it. As all my Dragon Slayer magic is quickly sealed away as I wince in pain and stumble a little and lean on a tree breathing heavily from having the power sealed away so I can only use my other types of magic 'well it's a good thing Nokris taught me those other magics'. 'I humbly accept that that compliment.' I hear Nokris say in my head as I sigh. "Where have you been all this time?" I ask him as he says. 'Eating popcorn and watching the show.' I hear Nokris eating popcorn in my head wandering we're in the hell he got popcorn from I shrug it off and decide to equip my armor as light envelops me.

As the light dies away I am wearing my Ahamkara's bones armor where on both my legs there are bones on the side of my thighs down to my knee, and there's a bone covering the kneecap with a ring of more bones around the leg below the knee with bones going down the side of the leg to the ankle. On my chest armor bones cover my chest and back from the arm and wing bones of the Ahamkara's. On both my arms are young Ahamkara's skulls and jaw bones on my shoulder with Ahamkara's spines on my forearm. On my head I wear my helmet with the three glowing green eyes and my cloak of Desolation which is as black as night and shimmers with an aura of nothingness. And I am 6 feet two inches tall as I start heading towards where I remember the guild being.

A couple minutes later I come out of the forest to see a town in front of me with a cathedral in the center. **'That church is going to blow up on many occasions.'** As I ignore Nokris as I start heading for the town as I keep walking I pass by the cathedral and the whole time people have been staring at me mostly in fear because of my attire. As I walk up to the front entrance of the Fairy Tail guild I stay there remembering of the time I left this place as I look around noticing how everything has changed. Then I hear something coming from inside of the guild as I lean closer to the door and hear what sound like a bunch of people fighting as I open one of the door what I see stops me in my tracks. The entire guild is in a all out brawl with not a single person not fighting as I just stand there and watch as everyone is beating on each other and no one hasn't even noticed me. "*SIGH* what have I gotten myself into." I say to myself as I creep around the Brawl towards the bar 'man I need a drink' I think to myself as I get closer to the bar. **'To bad dead men can't get drunk.'** Nokris tells me which makes me groan as I finally get to the bar and sit down as a girl with white hair and blue eyes and wearing a simple pink dress comes up to from behind the bar. "Can I get you something to drink." She asked me with a cheery smile on her face and at first I am confused.

"You're not afraid of me." I ask the girl as she looks at me with a confused look on her face before saying. "Why should I be." This answer causes me to blink my three eyes a couple of times before replying. "Umm because I am a stranger you have never met before and know nothing about and I am not wearing the nicest looking of outfits." This just causes her to laugh a little before giving me a warm smile. "This is Fairy Tail we take in anyone with no family a give them one because everyone in the guild is a family." She says in a cheery voice and look on her face which tells me that she's speaking from experience which warms my heart a bit as a tiny smile forms on my face as I have my eyes closed thinking. "So what do you want to drink." The girl asks me again snapping me from my thoughts. "Give me the strongest stuff you got and make sure that you it's in a mug, and call me Null." I say to her with a smile under my mask as she looks a little skeptical about my order before going to get it but stops before going. "My names Lisanna and welcome to Fairy Tail." "Good to be back." I say in a whisper with a smile on my face as Lisanna goes to get my drink.

As I wait there for my drink I hear some people in the brawl behind me yelling at each other I hear stuff like being a real man, flame brain, and ice princess which are all really weird shit. 'Oh god I am so bored I wish something will happen.' **'Be careful what you wish for.'** I just get confused 'why' then something hits me in the back of the head making me face plant into the bar leavening my helmet impression in the bar. **'That's why dumbass.'** As my anger goes up I slowly lift my head of the bar and standing up and turning to face the big fight as I flex my hands as Arc magic dances around me. Then in one swift movement I lift my hands up and send out bolts of lighting at the brawl as the Lightning chains off of every person electrocuting them as them fall on the ground no longer fighting as everyone is confused on what happened. "What happened is Laxus back?" One person says but I don't know who this is so I continue as I crack my neck which is loud enough to make everyone look at me as I give of a killer aura.

 **"Who are the fuckers that threw that barrel at the back of my head!"** I yelled in a deep demonic voice that almost made everyone shit themselves then everyone in the guild pointed to two people one is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. His main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf. The other guy has spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. With a necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain and is only in his underwear. As I look at them they look terrified and are sweating bullets. **"Run."** With those words they start heading for the doors at high speeds trying to get away from me but the never make it to the door as in less than a millisecond I am right behind them as I grab the back of there heads and smash them into the floor in front of me.

"Ahhh much better." I go and sit back down at the bar where my drink is waiting for me and Lisanna with a surprised look on her face as I sit back down. "What?" I ask her. "Well I have only seen a few people beat Grey and Natsu that fast so you gotta be pretty powerful." I shrug. "They got potential, and did you say Natsu?" I asked thinking of someone I know. "Ya the one with pink hair Natsu Dragneel." I think about what she said 'Dragneel, well there's that promise to.' I then go to take a drink but Lisanna stops me. "Uh aren't you going to take your helmet of first." She says a little awkwardly. "Nah I am good." As I lift the mug up and start drinking until it's all gone then I slam the mug on the bar. "I needed that." I say as I see Lisanna with a surprised face again. "How did you drink that through your helmet?" I look at her and blink my three eyes a few times. "Magic duh." I say to her as she sweardrops then someone shouts at me. "Hey you fight me!" As I turn around I see it's the pink haired kid Natsu pointing at me with fire and determination in his eyes. "Ok come at me." I say calmly as he grins and lights his hands on fire and starts running towards me as I lift my hand in the shape of a gun as Natsu jumps towards me with his fist pulled back as all I say is.

"Bang." As a lightning bolt shoots out of my index finger and electrocutes him until he's knocked out on the floor as I bring my hand up to my mouth and blow on my finger as it's smoking. "I win." I say with a grin behind my mask as everyone is surprised on how I defeated him not once but twice in a row without even trying. I then turn back to the bar as my drink had been refilled as I pick it up and down it again. "So are you here to join the guild?" I think about it then come to a decision. "I'll stay until your guild master comes back and we will see what happens after that." She refills my drink and smiles at me as I drink some more. "So who are you anyway?" I look at her as a grin cracks my face in half as I cheerfully say. "Sorry dead men tell no tale." She is confused on what I said and was going to ask what I meant by that but I stopped her. "You don't want to know." She still looked curious but didn't press for information but had one more question. "What's with the cloak?" I looked at my cloak of desolation and remembered the time my dad gave it to me as a gift. "Why are you crying?" I then realized that a single tear fell from one of my three eyes as I wiped it away. "Sorry, my father gave it to me when I was a kid." She looked concerned for me.

"Did something happen to your father." And as she said those words the last moments I had with my father came to mind making me cry more. "He's dead, he killed himself right in front of me." This was heard by everyone in the guild and caused them to gasp and look at me in pity as I sat there crying I then felt a hand on my shoulder as I look who it is I see Natsu with a knowing look on his face. "I guess you have it worst then the rest of us." He said to me with a sad smile as I laugh sadly. "Ya I guess I do."

A couple of hours later almost everyone had left except me and Lisanna. "So do you have a place to stay at?" She asks me as I drink finish another drink. "Ya I got a place to stay is it closing time?" She nods as she takes my empty mug and puts it away and walks from behind the bar as I and her head for the door and head outside as she locks up and says goodbye as she starts heading home and when she's out of sight and ear shot I phase in between the Hive Overworld and Earthland. This is a state where I am like a ghost where I can see what happens in Earthland but can't do anything and no one can see me but some very powerful mages can sense my presence. As I float back through the door I start looking around the guild until I find a door down to a basement level and started going down until I come upon a big door and I sense great magic power behind the door so I go through it and on the other side is a big room with a lacrima in the center with Mavis inside of it. "Who are you?" I hear someone say near me as I look it's Mavis it must be her thought projection. "I repeat I know you're there so come out of the shadows and state your self." I just sigh and phase back into existence which shocked her a little but she quickly got over it.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I was a little surprised that she didn't recognize me but it has been 94 years so I took my helmet of. "Hello Mavis it's been a long time." Her eyes widen as she recognizes me. "Null how are you alive and still look the same it's been almost a hundred years?" "94 to be exact." I respond to her as she looked confused beyond Hell. "Why are you here?" She asked as I sigh and look her in the eye with a serious look on my face. "I am hear to apologize." This just confused her further at what I said. "What are you apologizing to me for?" She asks as I hold up my hand to stop her. "Let me explain, some time after we parted ways I came upon and saw you die from kissing Zeref while I was tracking an Ahamkara." This surprised her. "You saw me die?" "Yes and I came to apologize for not being able to stop you from dying." She looked at me with a smile. "There's nothing you could have done I loved him and wanted to kiss him I wouldn't have wanted you to stop him." She explains to me. "No that's not what I mean you kissing him didn't kill you the Ahamkara I was tracking did." Her eyes widen in surprise from hearing me say this. "What!" She almost yells. "You could have kissed Zeref all you wanted and even done more with him but that wouldn't have killed you, I heard you asking or more like wishing Zeref to kill you, the Ahamkara heard you and granted your wish killing you even with that curse on you before I could slay it." All the while Mavis is developing this new information on how her love and Zeref's love didn't kill her but that it was a dragon.

"I am sorry Master Mavis for not being able to save you." I apologize to her as she then closes her eyes as a smile formed on her face. "It's ok Null, I forgive you." She says cheerfully which makes me smile as I put my helmet on and cover the top with the hood of my cloak as I look back at Mavis. "I have a question for you Mavis and I will need a yes or no answer." I say as my sword Decay Destroyer is summoned to my hand as Mavis looks a little terrified. "Do you want to live or do you want to die." I say as my sword light on fire with my dark green flames when I say the word "die" to her which terrifies her a little more. " what do you mean?" She asks me as I reply back saying. "It's a simple question do you want to live your life to the fullest, or do you want to die like on that night long ago?" Her eyes are shaded by her bangs as she looks back up with bravery and courage in her eyes. "I wish to live for Fairy Tail." Her answer makes me smile behind my mask as I put my sword away behind my back and start walking towards the doors. "Why did you ask me that question?" I stop right in front of the door and put my hand in the middle of the doors. "To see if your ready to live again." I say as I cast a spell that phases the entire room in between Earth land and the Hive Overworld.

"Wah what happened where are we?" I turn to look at her before walking towards her body in the lacrima and holding both my hands up in front of me as I release the seal and huge amounts of magic energy shoots off me as I concentrate my power to go into Mavis turning the lacrima around her from a solid to a liquid form. As I continue to pour my magic into her she wakes up in the liquid lacrima. "What are you doing!?" She yells at me as I continue. "I am using a sacred spell that takes a person's life force to cast this spell to make the person casted on Immortal but killing the caster, forgive me but this may hurt a bit." I say before casting the spell on her. "No don't kill yourself for my sake!" She yelled frantically trying to stop me but I ignore her and cast the spell. _ **"Dragon Secret Arts: Immortal Curse."** _ I yell in a demonic dragon voice as the spell starts taking my life force and putting it in Mavis making both of us scream and yell in agne. As the spell is finished Mavis falls from the liquid lacrima as I stumble before falling on my back as we both pass out.

Some time later I start to wake up from being lightly shaken and having my name called out as my eyes open the three eyes on my helmet slowly light up glowing there usual light green as the three eyes blink a few times focusing in on what is in front of me. As I can see what's in front of me it turns out to be Mavis with a worried look on her face. "Null are you awake, speak to me!" She yelled frantically to me. "I am fine Mavis don't be so loud." I say as her face grows a bright smile before she hugs me with a few tears in her eyes. "Oh thank you for being ok I thought you were dead after you said that spell kills the caster and your body being as cold as stone." She yells as she nearly chokes me from hugging to tightly around my neck. "Don't worry I can't die one of the few ups of being immortal and having unlimited amounts of life energy." I explain to her which surprises her. "Wait you're immortal?" I look at her like she's a dumb idiot. "Of course I am how else do you think I have been alive this long." I say to her. "How did you become immortal." I sigh and guess that I should tell her. "My father killed himself using the spell I just used on you." Which surprised her more as she asks. "Was the spell you used on me Dragon magic?" I nod my head.

"My father was a dragon and taught me dragon slayer magic." She looked deep in thought as she goes over what I said. "But I was already immortal and had a curse on me." I decide to go into the specifics of immortality magic. "Ok so the curse that was on you before was overpowered by this new curse that I casted on you, and previous curse on you was a poor attempt to copy the curse that I used on you, and the effects of this curse don't make everyone around you die unless you're me." She looks at me thinking about something I said but decided to not ask as for the first time I noticed that she's naked and sitting in my lap as I hear Nokris saying some unsettling things in my mind. Before I tell her to please get of I notice she's too deep in thought to notice she's naked. "Umm Mavis." She looks at me as it seems I broke her from her thoughts as she looks at me. "Yes." I point to all of her and say. "Your naked and sitting somewhere where you might not want to be." I say as she looks at herself and where she's sitting and freezes as her head turns redder than blood as she flies of me and covers herself as she frantically says sorry. "It's fine here." I say as I get up and put a blanket around her as I remember her attire that she was wearing in her thought projection and use my magic to make it from thin air and give it to her. "Thanks." "No problem." As I turn around and close my eyes as she puts her cloths on. A few moments later she taps me on the shoulder as I turn around to her fully dressed as she bows to me. "I thank you for this." I smile and ruffle her hair. "Come on let's go you should hide until the guild master gets back so we can explain this to him." I say as we start walking towards the doors to the guild hall. "He was holding the s-class trials and should be back tomorrow with the wizards that participated in the trial." 'S-class trial' I think in my head as we exit the room as I see that the lacrima in the center had reformed and turned to a big piece of Hive stone 'going to have to check on that some other time' I think as I close the door behind me and follow Mavis upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6 Settling In

X780

It's the next day after I arrived back at Fairy Tail and I am currently sitting in front of a big delicious looking and smelling cake that Lisanna gave me and said someone named Erza would get mad but I just ignored her. She was surprised when she arrived her in the morning to open the guild to find me already there and I just said I was bored and had nothing to do she was a little sceptical but didn't press for information. So anyway I was about to stick my fork into the cake when all of a sudden. "Hey you fight me again!" I sigh as I recognize the voice as I turn to look at Natsu. "My names Null." I say to Natsu as he gains some understanding. "Fight me Null." I just facepalm before looking back at him with a are you serious look. "Really I beat you twice and know you want to be beat up for a third time.*SIGH* Fire Dragons." I grumble the last part but he hears it. "What the hell does that mean!" He yells angrily while in my face as I quickly head butt him knocking him across the guild hall and into a wall where he stays stuck with his eyes swirling around in his head. As I go back to try and eat the cake my fork is centimeters away when I am interrupted again.

 **'Hey what's going on partner.'** Nokris yelled out in my head and I have to force myself to not stab myself in the head again knowing it won't do anything but give me a splitting headache, literally. 'The fuck you want Nokris.' I say very annoyed in my head **. 'Aww what's wrong are you mad for not being able to eat your precious cake, HAHAHAHAHAHA.'** He laughs out loud after teasing me me about the cake in front of me that is making me drool a little. 'Shut up you piece of shit before I call Silas or better yet Adam.' I say to him which shuts him up 'aww know I can finally just relax and eat this delicious ca-' someone taps me on my shoulder with a armor gloved hand as I was about to finally eat the cake but I guess I can't Fucking do that. AsI turn to face a raver mad looking redhead in armor that smells similar and looks a little similar to someone I once knew as it comes crashing down on me. 'Holy Fucking Shit this is Sky's sister's Daughter or in my case my niece, oh shit I forgot that I am her Godfather.' I scream in my head as I look at the redhead that looks a lot like my Scarlet Rose. "That's my cake." She says with a killer intent around her. "What this is your cake, this is your cake no, no, no, No!"

 **'Parent mode activated.'** I hear Nokris say in my head as I stand up in front of the redhead. "Just how many cakes do you eat a day?" This causes her to look a little away. "Just a single slice a day." She says but I don't believe her as I pinch her cheek. "Really, how many cakes do you eat." I say again very commanding as she finally tells the truth. "Ok, ok I eat five hole cakes a day so please let go of my cheek." She screams as I let go of her cheek and cross my arms. "Do you know how much sugar is in cake do you want to get cavities so you're going to take this single piece of cake and sit down and not eat anymore for the rest of the day and if I catch you eating more than this single slice I will burn down and rip to shreds every cake shop and cake recipe book in all of Fiore am I clear." I scold her as she takes the single slice of cake I cut with my knife while holding her cheek with one hand as she goes and sits down at a table as I look around to see all of the dumbstruck looks on everyone's faces as I walk to the tiny old man standing with a couple other people who just got back from what I can guess is the s-class trial one is a brunette with just a swimsuit top and pant while the other one is a white haired gothic looking girl and probably the older sister of Lisanna based of her smell and looks.

"You must be Yuri's son and guild master." I say to the tiny man as what I say snaps him out of his state of shock as he looks at me curiously. "Yes I am Makarov Dreyar and who might you be, do you wish to join our guild?" The tiny man asked me as I smile behind my mask. "My name is Null Banerunner and I do not wish to join your guild." I say plainly as the tiny man asks. "Why do you not wish to join are guild and if not why are you here?" I just smile more and more behind my helmet. "I do not wish to join the guild because I am already a member." I say happily as I lift my left are up and make the armor there disappear revealing my bare arm and my dark green guild mark in the middle of my forearm which causes everyone to gasp in shock. "Master Mavis personally put this mark on me when I first came here 94 years ago." I say cheerfully as my armor covers my arm again as the master gazes at me in shock again. "That was almost a hundred years ago how are you still alive." I just grin and respond with the simplest answer of all time. "Magic duh." This makes everyone in the guild sweatdrop. "Also I need to talk to you in private Makarov." I say as I then look at everyone in the guild but linger on Natsu for a bit longer.

"Now listen up if any of you think about eavesdropping, especially you Natsu I will torture you in the most painful ways I know before burying you alive and coming back and digging you up five years later and bringing you back to life before doing it all over again, do I make myself clear." I say with a murderous aura around me as I give everyone death glare as they all nod their heads sweating bullets. "Good." I say cheerfully as everyone sweatdrops from how fast I changed my attitude. "Come master let's talk in your office." I walk into the master's office before Makarov as I stand in front of his desk facing him as he walks in and closes the door. "So what's this about?" He says calmly as I step out of the way so the master can see what I was blocking as it makes his eyes go wide in shock. "Hello Makarov it's good to see you." Mavis says cheerfully as she kicks her feet back in forth while sitting on the desk. "M-Master Mavis how are you here you were encased in that lacrima." Makarov says still in shock as Mavis smiles. "Null here woke me up." Makarov looks at me in surprise and shock and amazement. "How did you revive Master Mavis." I blink my three eyes a few times before explaining.

"I used a Immortality spell on her to revive her from her mostly dead state, the spell I used would usually kill the caster but because I am Immortal myself I can use this spell without dieting but I can only use the spell every three hundred and fifty years." Makarov had calmed down and was know intentionally listening to what I was saying. "What happens if you used this spell without waiting three hundred and fifty years?" I sigh as i recall the time I tried that. "Well I could use the spell but I probably wouldn't be able to because it would cause unimaginable pain, so much pain that I would be in a coma for five months." "The last time I tried it I was trying to save someone from dying but I wasn't able to use it and they died." I say remembering all the people I ever cared about dieting in front of me and I could do nothing. "You have been through hard times my boy more than most yet you are still here I think being in fairy tail will do good for you." I nod staying silent as I go to get a drink but I am stopped by Makarov. "One more question, why and how did you do that with Erza." I look at him like he's stupid. "Parent instincts and what kind of Godfather would I be if I didn't take care of my niece." A few moments go by before both Mavis and Makarov go wide eyed.

"WHAT!" They both yell as I have to cover my ears so they don't bleed. "Hey quiet down dragon slayers have heightened hearing." I yell at them with my hands on where my ears would be over my helmet. "WAIT YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER TO!" They yell in unison again as I press down harder over my ears. "YES SO SHUT THE FUCK UP MY GODDAMN EARS ARE SHOOTING OUT BLOOD LIKE A FOUNTAIN AT A WATER PARK." I yell way louder than Makarov and Mavis as I decide I really fucking need a drink know as I open and close the door and walk over to the bar next to the brunette who's drinking. "Who's surfing the bar." I ask out loud waiting for someone to come give me a drink but I just get tired for waiting even if it's been one second since I said that as I jump over the bar and look around for a bit before I find the most expensive and strongest alcohol I could find as I jump back over the bar and sit down. "Do you even know how strong that is even I would be drunk passed out by drinking that whole bottle." The girl says as I ignore her and uncork and down the entire bottle in one go. "NULL FIGHT M- AHHHH!" I threw the empty bottle and hit Natsu in the face when he tried to jump at me. "I guess you heard that about me being a dragon slayer didn't you?" I ask as Natsu gets back up.

"Ya, know fight me with your dragon slayer magic not that lightning magic already!" I shake my head and sigh. "Fine then come get some." "Yay here I come!" Natsu yells as he runs at me again as I ready my attack and pull my fist back and punch forward launching it at Natsu as I yell. _"Hive Dragons Boomer's Fist."_ This takes Natsu by surprise as it flies and hits him in the chest launching him backwards and out the guild before blowing up as everyone rushes outside to see what happens. As we come out there's a crater in front of the guild and a knocked out Natsu in front of it, I jump and land next to him to see his eyes swirling around in circles as I poke him with a stick I got from somewhere. "Are you dead?" I ask as he wakes up and sits up slowly looking at the crater my attack created. "You blew a hole in the ground, that's awesome!" He yelled as he got up like nothing happened as I just sigh and head back inside and sit back down until. "Hey did you drink that very expensive bottle?" I hear a angry voice behind me say, I just sigh again and turn to see that white haired girl from before. "Ya so what?" This makes her more angry for some reason I don't know. "Do you even know how much that thing cost, because you better pay up!" I look at her and blink my three eyes as I reach inside of my cloak and pull out a bunch of gems and precious minerals and hand them to her as she looks at them dumbfound.

"Will that be enough?" I ask as she looks up at me still with the dumbfound face as she nods her head unable to speak. "Ok bye." I say to her as I walk over to Natsu to clear somethings up, as I sit down across from him as we both have serious auras around us as I speak first. "You raised by a dragon to?" I say to him as he nods as a blue cat comes out of nowhere and says "aye" which spooked me a little and made me punch the little guy making him fly and bounce around the guild. "Sorry, what happened to your dragon Natsu?" He looked a little sad when I asked him. "He disappeared on July 7, 777 his name was Igneel the fire dragon do you know where he is." He asked me probably hoping I do as I shake my head. "No I don't know where he is but I met him once a long time ago." This made him perk up. "You met him?" I nod. "Yes he was quiet like you wanting to fight me every second I was around him but he talked about you a lot, about how much he loved you." This brought a smile to his face. "Thanks, what was your father like?" I thought over the question for a second remembering my dad. "My dad was Tornen Banerunner king of the Hive Dragons and was the last Hive Dragon there all gone, know it's just me ruling the Hive." I told him as his eyes had stars in them.

"What's the Hive?" He asked as I chuckled with a idea that's pure evil as I chuckle more darkly which freaks Natsu out a bit. "What's wrong with you." "Oh nothing, nothing let me show you what the Hive are." I say happily with an evil glint in my eyes. "Um okay." I drag him to the center of the guild hall and cast a spell. "Open door to the Hellmouth." I say as I put both my hands on the ground as a giant door comes out of a magic circle as everyone looks in aw. "So Natsu want to see the Hive?" I say standing in front of the door as he skeptically walks up to the door. "Come on Natsu this is going to be fun." I say as the doors open and I push Natsu in. "Everyone wait here me and Natsu will be right back." I say cheerfully as the door close behind me.

A couple minutes later I open the doors with a smile on my face as Natsu stumbles out. "Don't go in there and especially don't go in there with him!" He Said to everyone in the guild. "Null what did you do in there?" Makarov asked me with a concerned look. "Hehe you should really ask Natsu what happened." I say with a little evilness in my voice as everyone looks at Natsu who has a frightened and very shocked look on his face. "I don't want to talk about it." He says in a frightened voice which causes me to laugh like a maniac rolling on the floor holding my stomach. "I never want to go back to that hell again." Natsu says still shocked from what he saw. "Don't worry it gets way worse, my father showed me more than you did when I was nine years old I was so scared that I sat in a corner and rocked back and forth while crying for five days, hahahahahahahaha." I laugh so evilly that everyone shivers a little bit. "He's pure evil." One member whispers thinking I can't hear him as I just smile more evilly. "The purest evil of all time." I said with an evil laugh. "Null may I ask where you got all these jewels?" Makarov asked holding up some of the things I gave the white haired chick. "I mined them out of the earth I have a bunch more if you want to have some." I said plainly but what I said made eyes sparkle. "Really you'll give me some?" I just shrugged then reached into my cloak again and pulled out more gems and stuff as I handed it to makarov before saying. "That should cover my food and drinks right?" Makarov just nods his head stupidly as he looked at the gems I gave him as I sit back at the bar and order a drink which I sip at.

Half an hour later the doors of the guild open and I smell someone that is the biggest idiot in Earthland, Silas Redcloud. "Hey is there a Null Banerunner here he wears a pitch black cloak and is pure evil?" Everyone in the guild immediately points at me as I finish my drink and turn to him. "Silas what you doing passing through here." I say calmly as I walk right in front of him. "Oh just seeing how you are doing and to see if I was able to convince you to join this guild, and it seems I was able." He said happily as he put a hand on my shoulder a few moments passed before I grabbed his arm and twisted and broke it as he screamed in pain. "The hell Null?" He yelled at me while holding his broken arm. "That's for throwing that rock at my head." I say with anger in my voice because I am pissed of as fuck. "Oh come on you're still mad about that I thought you would be more mad about me and Adam throwing you threw your portal." "I am." I said before using a spell. _"Hive Dragons Knights Fist."_ I yelled as I punched him in the face with my hand lit on fire with my Dark Green flames which knocks him back as I go to hit him again but he dodges it. "Hey I only did two things to you and you just did two things to me so we're even now." Silas yells at me a little angry but what he says pisses me even more off.

"Even, even, don't you fucking dare think dropping me five thousand feet in the air while tied up and me only hitting you twice makes us even!" I yelled out in rage as my fire engulfs me making me look like a monster with three Glowing eyes. "Wait how about we shoot each other in the foot and go our separate ways deal?" As my flames die down as I think about it. "Ok fine." I summon Thorn and walk up to Silas as he summons a big red hand cannon gun and we pointed the guns at each others left foot as we fire simultaneously my foot ending up with a big hole in it and Silas with a big ass spike embed in his foot. We didn't even flinch when we shot each other as we just look at each other for a few moments as everyone in the guild stand in shock. "Wow they sure are manly taking a gunshot to the foot and not even flinching." Lisanna's brother said in awe as our guns diapered and Silas reached down and pulls the spike out of his foot as it disappeared in his and and we locked eyes before we both turned and looked away from each other at the same time. Silas then left the guild as I sit back down at the bar and grab my refilled drink and chug it. "That was intense." Makarov stated plainly while he's sitting on the bar with a mug of beer in hand.

"Don't worry about him he's one of my best friends, even if he's a dipshit." I mumbled the last part as Makarov looked at me with a worried look. "Is your foot going to be ok because we can take you to a hospital." I shake my head with a smile for him being concerned for my well being. "Naw I am fine, been through worse and it should be healed by now my magic let's me heal pretty fast." I say as I finish of my drink and get up and head for the door. "Were you going Null?" The master asks. "To buy a house." As I walk through the doors I look around and spot an area that I like so I phase between Earthland and the Hive Overworld for I can move faster in this state as I am instantaneously at a house that says it's for sell. So I phase back into existence as I look around a bit. "Hey are you here to buy this place?" I turn to see a man walking up to me with a smile on his face as I just nod which makes him smile more. "Good let me show you around the place." As he starts walking towards the door as I follow. Inside there was a kitchen right next to the living room a few bedrooms and bathrooms around the house and a big ass basement with a bedroom down there to. Outside is wide open area that's fenced off where I could experiment with my plants I don't look at man who showed me everything when I say.

"How much?" He smiles widely. "Five hundred million jewels." I am still looking off in the distance and I know that's too much even for this place so I quickly turn around and hit the guy in the head with a phone book knocking him out then I look at the phone book in my hand. "Where the fuck did this come from?" I just shrug and toss it behind my head and grab the guy's arm and start dragging him inside the house tying him to a chair then turning all the lights off in the house except for one over a table with the tied up guy pulled up to it. I walk up to him and splash him in the face with water waking him up. "What the, where am I." I walk into the light and he looks a little scared. "What do you want?" He asks as I put my hands on the table. "How much is the house?" I say with a pissed of tone in my voice. "Five hundred million jewels!" I sigh then summon Thorn and set it on the table and it makes his face go a little pale. "W-w-what are you going to do with that?" I smile as I pick Thorn up and look at it before shooting it at the table and seeing that giant spike made him go paler as I walk over to his side of the table and sit down on the table. "We're going to play a game if you say something I don't like." I point Thorn at his crotch and his face goes sheet white. "I pull the trigger." I say calmly.

"Now how much is the house?" The guy is sweating bullets as he answers. "Five million jewels!" He scream as I think over it as I pull the trigger. "BANG! AHHHHH!" I shot it right in front of his crotch and he screamed like a bitch. "Deal." I say as I reach in and grab the gems and hand them to him after I untied him and he takes them and leaves without uttering a word. I look around the house again and nod my head. "I think I am going to like it here." I say as I walk outside and go to the center of the area and get down to one knee as I punch a hole in the ground, I then reach into my cloak a take out a life seed, I put the life seed in the hole and cover it up and back up to the house as I wait five seconds when the ground starts rumbling and shaking as a tree shoots out of the ground and grows to be as high as five hundred feet with branches reaching out and spreading like a web as it stops growing and I walk up and can see it's twenty five feet wide at the base, I whistle. "Big ass tree, bigger than I thought it would be." I decide to climb to the top, so I jump as high as I could and started climbing through the branches covered in emerald green leaves that glowed with some type of purple fruit growing in some places 'going have look at what those are' I think in my head as I keep climbing until I am at the top as I sit down on a branch and look at the brilliant blue sky that I love so much.


	7. Chapter 7 A loss and training

X782

It's been two years since I went back to Fairy Tail and in that time I have gone on jobs with most of the members and learned their names and almost everyone in the guild are nice people. Except for Laxus but I just ignored him usually I forget he exists and when ever he announces something I always say "do I know you because you seem familiar" and usually that would tick him off but I would just phase away. Mystogan is weird because he always puts everyone to sleep when he comes to the guild to get a job and he smells familiar to but I can't remember why. Anyway right now I am in my mountain mine digging in that spot that keeps drawing me to it so I have been nonstop digging for two days straight. And while digging I have found a massive deposit of Hive stone in the direction that I am going so it has been progressive there's enough Hive stone here to last me another few hundred years. And it's been really quiet with those green creatures gone from Silas and Adam killing them all but whatever the guild is loud enough for me, my ears sometimes bleed whenever I am there.

But right now I am still digging with my Notch Pickaxe and hitting the wall in front of me with it when the Pickaxe gets stuck all the way in the wall. "Fuck." I then put both my feet on the wall and start pulling on it with all my strength. "Man that things stuck in there." I say as I pull harder until it comes loose and I land on the back of my head. "Damn that hurt." I rub the back of my head as I get up and see that a purple light is shining through the hole as I run up and put my eye in front of the hole only to take it out again. "Fuck blind in one eye." I hold a hand up to my eye as I grab some Hive stone on the ground and take a bite out of it as my eye regenerates so I can see again. "What's behind this wall, well only one way to find out." I go to swing at the wall but an explosion goes off behind me as I turn and start running towards it leaving my Pickaxe as I undo the seal and fade into the shadows. As I near I see a dark guild has infiltrated my mine so I sneak closer. "Look men we found it the mine of the gods now go and find every mineral here." "Yes sir." Two go into a separate tunnel I follow and devoured them as they scream in pain. "Um sir I heard a rumor that a dragon of death lives here." "What type of bullcrap is that they probably saw a skeleton or something."

I crept closer while upside down on the ceiling right above the leader and dropped down as I landed on the leader as I started eating and tearing him apart as his men could just watch in horror. As I finished I slowly stand up from the bloody corpse on the ground as they all look at me in shock as blood drips all over me, I then pull my scythe out of my cloak and with one movement cut all of there heads off. With them all dead I close up the way they got in and start eating the body's, after I have picked the bones clean I collect them all up and put them with the rest as I go to blow that wall open. When I get there I put my right hand against the wall as it starts turning to dust from my touch until the walls gone and in the room that I opened up are millions and millions of gems, stones, and crystals covering the walls and ceiling. But in the center are two spikes coming from the ceiling and floor as they meet in the air and in between the spikes is a glowing purple crystal. "The hell is that I've never seen it before." I say out loud as Nokris replies. **'That there is a Void Crystal there extremely rare and powerful but for it to be calling you can only mean one thing.'** I walk forward towards the crystal that looks like it could pull you into it and be lost forever in the void. "What do you mean?"

I hear Nokris ponder over something in my head for a bit before responding. **'It means there's a Void Dragon in Fiore and that you're destined to meet it so take the crystal.'** I reach out and grab the crystal and the moment it's in my grasp a vision flashes through my head and in it I say a girl looking away from me with long beautiful sky blue hair that flapped in the wind, then it was gone and I was laying on the ground panting and as I look to my left hand the Void crystal is there in my grip. "Wha, who was that?" I say as I lay on the floor trying to figure out what I saw and who I saw, I then sit up and look at the crystal and it reflects my face in it but in it my eyes are blue. "What the?" My eyes haven't been blue in a long time not since I met Sky all those years ago. **'You ok?'** "Ya, it's about time to head for the guild." So I get up with Pickaxe and Crystal in hand and head back towards the portal that no longer puts me thousands of feet in the air and now puts me right in front of the guild. So I equip my Ahamkara armor and three eyed helmet as I walk through the portal and come out in front of the guild but even before I opened the doors I new something was wrong.

When I went inside the air was heavy with everyone was either crying or had a sad expression on their faces as Mirajane was crying the most as Elfman sat right next to her looking grim. Both were heavily wounded with bandages on them I didn't see Lisanna though so I looked into Elfman's and Mirajane's memory's and what I saw shocked me I saw them going to a S-class quest with a town on fire and a big beast there destroying everything. I saw as they fought it and how Elfman tried to take it over with his magic but ending up being taken over by it. Mirajane tried to snap him out of it but just got hurt, then he hit Lisanna and her disappearing in Mira's arms 'could she have gone there, hmmmm, I'll have to check on that and I know she's not dead I am aware of everyone who dies here and there'. I walk up to Mira as she looks at me with tears in her eyes as I take my helmet of and look at her with a sad face. "It never gets better, but she would want you to move on but to always remember her." This brings more tears to her eyes as I walk over to Elfman and put a hand on his shoulder as he looks at me with pain and regret in his eyes and on his face. "It wasn't your fault, it never is anyone's fault." I then walk to the bar and sit down near master Makarov as we both sigh. "It never is easy dealing with the ones we have lost." I nod just nod my head as we sit in silence until the doors open as I turn to look it's Natsu, I new he and Lisanna were close as I remember the time he told me the time they hatched Happy his blue cat. I sigh again as I jump over the bar and find something to drink as I sit back down and start chugging it down.

A few hours later Natsu leaves to go somewhere after comforting everyone so I go to follow him as I put my helmet on. As I pass by Mira who's still got some tears in her eyes I drop a big bag of gems and jewels. "That should pay for the hospital and grave stone." I say as I walk past them following Natsu's sent as it leads me away from the guild, a few miles later I come to find him making a gravestone in front of a little grass hut in the middle of a field. I wait and watch until he's done making the gravestone as he then sits down and looks at it unmoving with a neutral expression on his face. I decide to walk up to him as he keeps staring at the gravestone. "First time someone close to you died?" He just lightly nods his head as I stay a few feet away from him. "Never is easy and the pain of knowing you could have done something never goes away and the pain of being right there and not being strong enough to do anything will tear you apart." My voice sad and low with a tear at my eye. "Who have you lost?" I remember all of my family and friends who died in front of me. "My mother, father, wife, and daughter, friends and family all gone." When I said wife and daughter he looked at me shocked. "You were married and had a daughter?" I nod my head silently as Natsu turns back to the Gravestone as I think of all the good times I had with Sky and Scarlet Rose.

Then another vision flashed before my eyes making me fall to one knee with a hand on my head as I saw the sky blue haired girl from before, but this time she turns to look at me and I can see her beautiful face with purple eyes that stare into your soul, she then smiles for some reason then it's gone and Natsu's looking at me as I get up. "You ok?" "Ya I am fine just some stuff going on." He doesn't press for information and goes back to looking at the Gravestone as I sigh. "I could train you." This makes him look at me wide eyed. "So no one you love will ever die again." He stands up and looks at me in the eyes as I look back at him. "Please teach and train me." I sense his determination as I walk up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "I will." My voice full of compassion as I lift my other hand and he shakes it. "Thanks." He says as I smile and start walking away. "Your training shall begin tomorrow so go to sleep you'll need it." "You got it." Natsu says back to me as I walk away.

A couple hours later during the night I am walking around the place we're Lisanna disappeared from what I could see in Mira's memory. I soon find the place where she landed from being hit as I investigate the spot by sniffing and trying to sense anything to prove my theory. I then look straight up as my eyes can see the rift in space above this very spot as I look back down and close my eyes as I stand up and breath in and out. "Come on out already I know you're there." I hear footsteps approach then stop a little bit behind me. "So you knew I was there, and what do you know about that place." I turn around to see Mystogan wearing his mask as usual with those weird staffs on his back. "You mean Edolas I know of the place went there once, but you originally came from there and your of their royal blood." What I say surprises him as he take a step back. "How do you know that?" I smile behind my mask as I laugh a little. "I would recognize that smell anywhere, while in my short time there I gained the taste of the royal blood of Edolas, and we both know that Lisanna ain't dead but that she got sucked through that big hole in the sky." I say while pointing at the sky as Mystogan just nods, I sigh. "I ain't going to tell anyone about this so for know let's go our separate ways and deal with this problem at a later time because right now I have someone to break." I say with a hint of sadism which makes Mystogan shiver a bit. "See you later." He nods as my wings for on my back and I launch into the air as I circle around before flying to where Natsu lives as I think of all the ways I can break him 'thanks dad for such hardcore training that I can know use on someone'.

Soon I land in front of Natsu's door as I open it and walk in and look around trying to find him until I do. He's sleeping on his bed and I look at him with a evil glint in my eyes as I pick him up and slung him over my shoulder, and he doesn't even wake up as I walk out close the door. When outside I take to the air and measure the distance of seventy miles away from the guild as I land and drop the still sleeping Natsu and use my Arc magic to electrocute him awake as he jumps up looking around until his gaze lands on me. "Where the hell are we and how did we get here?" I just smirk at his confusion. "Right now we are seventh miles away from the guild and I flew us here, but that's not important what's important is that your training has began, you will run all the way back to the guild before the sun comes up or…" "Or what?" I grin as I think of what to do to him if he doesn't make it. "I will let Erza punish you in anyway she deems fit." I say with a wicked smile on my face. "And I'll help her." And with that out and in the air Natsu turns pale as a ghost. "And you might want to hurry the timer has already started." Right after I say that he takes of like a rocket in the direction of the guild as I laugh evilly with my hand in a fist and my pinky finger at the side of my mouth.

When I am done laughing I take out my timer and look at it. "Looks like I should go wait for him." So I sprout my wings and take to the air and fly at light speed to the guild and I'm there in a second as I land in front of the guild and turn to the direction Natsu will be coming from and I wait. And to my surprise a few minutes later he comes running straight towards the guild faster then when he took off but it kind of looks like he can't stop so when he gets close enough I stick my foot out and trip him. "What th-. AHHHH. BOOOOM!" When I tripped him he went flying through the guild doors breaking them down. I calmly go inside and walk past Natsu without even looking at him as I jump over the bar and find a bottle of alcohol then jump back over the bar. I start walking towards Natsu's unconscious body while chugging the bottle and by the time I am standing over Natsu I had already drank the whole bottle. I look at Natsu as I kneel down and then I smash the bottle over his head causing him to wake up and jump up. "Did I make it?" He asks worriedly as I look at him and blink a couple times before answering. "Ya you made it back with a lot of time to spare." This cause him to sigh as he relaxed from hearing the news that me and Erza won't beat the crap out of him, but I grin before saying. "Don't relax yet your training is far from over, so come on."

I grab him by the collar and drag him out of the guild but leaving a note saying we're sorry that Natsu broke the doors. Then we head to a big open field where I sit down in the middle. "Ok Natsu now onto your next step of training you have to dodge all my attacks and if you get hit we will start over until you can dodge all my attacks without getting hit." "Um ok I am ready." He says as he gets into a fighting stance as I grin. "You sure that you're ready?" He just nods as I snap my finger then a lightning bolt shoots out of nowhere and hits Natsu which makes him stumble a little before shaking his head and glaring at me. "The hell was that!?" He yells at me in anger as I just hold up my hand shrugging. "You said you were read, now dodge!" As I snap my fingers again as another lightning bolt goes to hit Natsu but he's able to dodge. I start snapping both fingers as more and more lightning start falling from the sky aimed at Natsu. He's able to dodge a great deal before getting hit, then we start again, and again, and again, until he's finally able to dodge all my attacks. "Well done it seems you are improving." I say while clapping and walking to the sweaty and panting form which is Natsu. "Here eat this." I hand him a Fire stone and he eats it without complaint as he then sits up with surprise in his face. "Wow I feel like I could do all that again what was that you gave me?"

I smile. "It was a Fire stone imagine an entire inferno packed into a object the size of your hand." This causes his eyes to sparkle in amazement. "That's awesome!" I laugh a little from his enthusiasm. "Now you shall fight a two Hive Knights." He gets confused on what a Hive Knight is. "A what?" I just shake my head. "Let me show you." Then I summon the door to the Hive Overworld, as it opens to two three eyed Hive Knights one with a sword and the other with a Boomer cannon. "Whaaaa!?" Natsu says in his confusion as the Hive Knights come to stand in front of me facing Natsu. "Ok Natsu you have to fight and defeat these two then your training is over for the day." I grin wickedly as Natsu gains a serious face I then snap my fingers and the Hive Knight with the sword dashes forward with its sword pulled back aiming to cut Natsu's top of but Natsu jumps over the blade as he punches the Knight in the face. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu manages to knock the Knight back and goes to hit it again but stops and jumps back right before being shot by the Boomer Knight as were it shot leaves a small crater. "Woah." Natsu whispers in amazement. "Keep your head in the game!" I shout as the sword Knight tries to chop Natsu's head off but he ducks in time. "Literally!" I shout again as the sword Knight keeps swinging at Natsu as he gets a few scratches from close swings.

Natsu then punches the Knight in the stomach before kicking it away and then jumping to the side and dodging the shots from the Boomer Knight. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu fires his breath attack at the Boomer Knight effectively knocking it over as he's forced to dodge again from sword swings before jumping back and jumping in the air and bringing his heel down on the Knight's head. "Fire Dragon's Talon!" He is able to smash the knights head into the ground knocking it out he then turns to the Boomer Knight as its starting to get up. He launches forward dodging shots from the Boomer as he gets closer and on instinct bursts into flames with wings and a tail of fire and summons a flaming sword. "Fire Dragons Dawnblade Slash!" He swings the sword slashing through the Boomer Knight as it explodes behind him as the fire and sword disappears and he falls to one knee panting from using so much magic energy. "Woah what did I do?" "You grew stronger Natsu." He looked at me as I came up to him. "You have unlocked Dragon Blade ability were you summon a sword to cut down your enemy's."

Natsu looked excited about this new ability as I give him another Fire stone while we're walking back to Fairy Tail. When we got there I forgot we broke the doors to the guild as when we walk in Makarov walks up to us with angry more than present on his face as he's holding the note I wrote behind his back. "Which one of you two broke the doors?" I point at Natsu the second after he asked us and Natsu took offense to that. "What do you mean it's my fault you tripped me!" Natsu yelled at me. "Actually if I didn't trip you you would have caused more damage than when I tripped you so it's your fault, sucker." I say the last part in a whisper but Natsu catches it and blows his top. "You bastard I'll kill yo-!" Natsu was about to attack me but Erza hit him on the head with a deadly aura around her and she some what knocked him out. "Natsu you will pay for the doors and that's final!" "Yes ma'am." He says still a little knocked out as Erza turns to me. "Why was Natsu running at the guild so fast that he couldn't stop?" I just shrug and walk towards the bar. "Beets me." I say with a wicked grin hidden behind my helmet 'oh I am going to have so much fun here' I think in my head as I get a bottle of alcohol and started chugging.


End file.
